daybreakddwaroftheoutlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 4 - Black Dragon Down
Zyndar told the party he had arranged for them to take possession of Greywater Manor, the house in which they had found the portal leading into the elemental plane of water where Abbar Savi Pasha was imprisoned. Fenrick offered to work for them and they paid him several months in advance. He hired additional servants, stocked the house, and arranged for some security precautions. While they were on their way to the house, a gargantuan black dragon flew low over them, headed clockwise. The party was sitting in their new house eating when a messenger from Abbar appeared. The messenger's name was Pylympe. The messenger delivered the following message, waited for a reply, and then disappeared: The Great and Noble Abbar Savi Pasha, sends his warmest greetings! He takes you at your word that you wish to help him free himself. If you help him escape his centuries' long imprisonment, he swears by the deep waters of Armothephon that he will devote his considerable power and vast energies to assisting the Militias of Resistance in freeing the city of Sigil. As promised, he provides you with information to guide you in helping him. In the library of the Shattered Temple you will find an ancient scroll named the Page of Katalii. This page holds the key to his freedom. Retrieve it and show it to your comrade Zyndar. The Great and Noble Abbar Savi Pasha has no doubt that the gnome can help you begin to interpret the page. Abbar Pasha warns you that the path will be long and perilous and it may be some time before the end is reached, but with resourcefulness and perseverance he has no doubt that you will set him free at last. The party went to the Shattered Temple and found the library and the librarian Gwyonor. He led them to the Page of Katalii and some notes about it from a tiefling man named Beorhisto who had delivered the page to the library 200 years ago. Gwyonor magically made a copy of the page for the party and they left. Outside the library a runner found the party and requested that they meet with Xentax. The party dropped the Page of Katalii at Zyndar's house and then met with Xentax, Zyndar, and Kilmah. Xentax told them that the dragon they had seen was Bariashuu, an ancient dragon who was helping fight the Grand Army of Revolt. The dragon had been supporting a raid but was brought down by his rival General Jynjur and her archers. Kilmah said that she could make substantial use out of the dead dragon's blood. Zyndar had located a portal that periodically opened near where Xentax's spies reported that Bariashuu had crashed. The entrance to the portal opened underneath the Ditch Bridge so the party used wood and rope to rig a platform and when the portal opened they lowered them selves down into a square far to the clockwise. Mitsi had the scent of the dragon from a scale provided by Xentax, so the party followed her to the crash site. The site was guarded by a group of soldiers and a priest of Bhaal. The party made quick work of them and then found that Bariashuu was still barely alive. They expended significant resources to stabilize the massive dragon (including lending him Jeddak's ring of regeneration) and then rode him back to Xentax's command post. Bariashuu swore that they would be rewarded and flew off to rest and heal. After resting themselves, the party entered the portal to the elemental plane of water and spoke to Abbar about the Page of Katalii. Abbar said that Katalii was a powerful mage who lived centuries ago and who had imprisoned Abbar in an attempt to gain the marid's power for herself. She had used the astrological symbols on the page in her spell of imprisonment. The glyphs on the page are in a language more ancient than anything Abbar knows of, a language that was the root of all languages now spoken in Mechanus. The language resists magical interpretation. Abbar said he did not know whether Katalii still lived. After visiting Abbar, the party spoke to Zyndar about the Page of Katalii. He recommended that they try to find out more about Beorhisto and that they go speak to Ninhub, the proprietor of the Ninhub's Web tavern. The party headed off to the tavern and spoke to Nunhub. She did indeed remember Beorhisto and told them that he had a home somewhere in the astral sea. She said she would find more information about it for them if they did something for her. Category:Session Summaries